yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 132
のエンターテイナー | romaji = Kidai no Entāteinā | japanese translated = The Peerless Entertainer | english = Sleight of Hands | japanese air date = November 20, 2016 | english air date = March 2, 2018 | japanese opening = Pendulum Beat! | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = Dashing Pendulum | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = Tsutomu Kamishiro | director = Kan Min Lee | storyboard artist = Yagi Noche | animation director = * Sung-jin Lee * Hye-jeong Kim }} "Sleight of Hands", known as "The Peerless Entertainer" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and thirty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on November 20, 2016 and in Canada on March 2, 2018. Nicktoons aired on August 25, 2018. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on Decemebr 5, 2017. Featured Duels Declan Akaba vs. Riley Akaba Turn 4: Riley " C/C/C Sonic Halberd of Battle" attacks "D/D/D Stone King Darius". Declan finds and activates the Action Card "Miracle", preventing the destruction of "Darius" and halving the battle damage (Declan 900 → 200). Turn 5: Declan Declan draws "D/D/D Knowledge King Tomb Conquistador" and subsequently activates it ( 1) in his right Pendulum Zone. Declan Pendulum Summons "D/D Brownie" (0/0) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. As "Brownie" was Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck, Declan activates its effect, Tributing it and another "D/D" monster he controls to Special Summon a Pendulum Monster from one of his Pendulum Zones. He Tributes "Darius" and "Brownie" to Special Summon "Conquistador" (3000/2000). Declan activates the effect of "Conquistador", allowing him to send a "Dark Contract" card from his hand to the Graveyard to increase the ATK of "Conquistador" by 1000. He sends "Dark Contract with the Eternal Darkness" ("Conquistador": 3000 → 4000). "Conquistador" attacks and destroys "Sonic Halberd of Battle" (Riley 1000 → 0). Yusho Sakaki vs. Yuri Vs. Yusho.]] Turn 1: Yuri Yuri Normal Summons "Predaplant Cephalotusnail" (1300/1200) and Sets two cards. Turn 2: Yusho As Yuri controls a monster while Yusho does not, Yusho Special Summons "Performapal Revue Dancer" from his hand in Attack Position (800/1000). "Revue Dancer" can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a "Performapal" monster, so Yusho Tributes it to Tribute Summon "Performapal Sky Magician" (2500/2000). Yusho activates "Magician's Right Hand", allowing him to negate the activation of a Spell Card once per turn. As Yusho activated a Continuous Spell Card, the effect of "Sky Magician" activates, increasing its ATK by 300 ("Sky Magician": 2500 → 2800 ATK). "Sky Magician" attacks "Cephalotusnail", but Yuri activates "Dark Seed Planter", changing the Attribute of all monsters Yusho controls to DARK. It also allows Yuri to negate a DARK monster's attack on a DARK monster he controls. As Yuri activated a Trap Card, Yusho activates the second effect of "Sky Magician", allowing him to return a Continuous Spell Card he controls to his hand, and activate another one from his hand. Yusho returns "Magician's Right Hand" to his hand and activates "Magician's Left Hand" from his hand, which also contains "Clairvoyance" and "Performapal Sky Ring". "Left Hand" allows him to negate the activation of a Trap Card once per turn. The effect of "Sky Magician activates again ("Sky Magician": 2800 → 3100 ATK) and "Dark Seed Planter" is destroyed. The attack continues, but the effect of "Cephalotusnail" prevents its destruction by battle and halves the damage Yuri takes (Yuri: 4000 → 3100 LP). Yusho activates "Clairvoyance" from his hand, allowing him to guess whether a face-down card his opponent controls is a Spell or Trap Card. If he calls right, this card will be shuffled back to his opponent's Deck and Yusho will draw two cards. If he calls it wrong, the card is re-Set and Yuri can draw two cards. Yusho guesses that Yuri's face-down card is a Spell Card and calls it right, so the revealed "Super Polymerization" is shuffled into Yuri's Deck. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages Errors * In the dub, Yusho initially calls Yuri's Trap Card a Spell Card.